


Amour et paperasse

by wolkenellie



Series: ambassadant alias bol d'émotions [1]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: M/M, ambassadant, bref c'est pas une qualité littéraire exceptionnelle, c'est pendant le tome 1, comment on tagge, en vrai j'ai écrit ce truc il y a trois ans, je voulais du fluff, mais il faut passer par là, mettons fin à ce monologue intérieur, ne m'arrachez pas la tête, oui c'est archi/thorn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolkenellie/pseuds/wolkenellie
Summary: Thorn et Archibald. Deux sphères opposées. L'un est l'ordre, le café, les chiffres, le froid. L'autre est le chaos, la fête, l'émotion et la chaleur. Et c’est dans deux univers inconciliables qu’ils aiment se retrouver.
Relationships: thorn/archibald
Series: ambassadant alias bol d'émotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164767
Kudos: 4





	Amour et paperasse

**Author's Note:**

> Vraiment, soyez indulgents. J'ai fourré ceci dans mon appli de notes à quelque heure indigne du matin il y a trois ans et en relisant, c'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre. Mes fanfics ont évolué depuis. Tout flotte déjà sur wattpad, j'ai juste décidé de reposter progressivement sur AO3. Prions pour que ce site n'atomise pas ma mise en page. Bref, bonne lecture! 
> 
> Je sais que Archi/Thorn est un ship relativement rare, mais je m'y suis attachée énormément et bon. allons-y

Le luxe prétentieux du Pôle gagnait jusqu'aux salles d'attente de l'intendance. Archibald bailla longuement, se replongeant dans son analyse passionnée du papier peint. Une horreur partagée entre un teint moutarde et des fioritures marbrées. Même lui, avec ses chaussettes trouées, avait plus de goût que l'idiot qui s'était chargé de la décoration. 

En face de lui, un Mirage d'une circonférence impressionnante feuilletait le Nibelungen de ses doigts boudinés, sans regard pour l'ambassadeur. En revanche, une femme endiamentée lui adressait des oeillades enflammées. Il s'en fichait bien. Il n'était pas venu pour cela. Et puis, les femmes, le luxe, les femmes... Il s'était enfermé dans une bien piteuse spirale. Une cage dorée. Une existence vouée à amuser, à épater la galerie avec quelques bals et baisers bien appliqués. 

Il gratta son front, effleurant son tatouage clanique qui diffusait une vague chaleur électrique à travers son crâne. Que faisaient ses soeurs? Ah, elles discutaient fanfreluches avec Bérénilde. Bien. Bérénilde. Une femme... intéressante. Une petite lueur d'espoir, d'excitation, mais pas la délivrance qu'il voulait. Il y en avait-il seulement une? 

Quel ennui.

Le secrétaire poussiéreux de l'Intendant le tira de ses pensées dans une floraison de courbettes. Allait-il finalement se briser le dos aujourd'hui? Apparemment non. 

"Monsieur l'intendant vous attend. Veuillez me suivre, monsieur l'ambassadeur."

Archibald adressa un coup d'oeil doucereux à la tête empoudrée qui zigzaguait de nouveau comme un yo-yo. 

L'étude était aussi austère que son propriétaire. Thorn se leva à la venue de l'ambassadeur et du secrétaire trottinant derrière lui. Il ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste, ni formule de politesse, ni vague hochement de tête, rien n'adoucissant son regard sévère. 

"Ne nous dérangez pas. Monsieur l'ambassadeur et moi-même avons d'importantes affaires à discuter."

"Bien, Monsieur. Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, monsieur?"

"Oui. Procurez-vous un fac-similé du contrat des mines de charbon d'Asgard avant demain. Vous pouvez disposer à présent."

Dans une avalanche de courbettes et de "Monsieur", le secrétaire disparut derrière la porte close de la pièce. 

Thorn se rassit sur son siège, indiquant le fauteuil opposé d'un revers de la main. Archibald l'ignora néanmoins - et, s'hissant, s'assit directement sur le bureau, après avoir déplacé les quelques documents disséminés sur le bois laqué. Ses jambes pendaient, se balançant comme celles d'un gamin. Au fond, c'était un gamin. Un gamin las des vautours et du velours qui les rattachait. 

Quel ennui.

Ces vautours. Hommes perfides. Femmes hypocrites. Ils l'aimaient, mais pas lui. Ils aimaient le masque qu'il leur servait. Le débauché, le séducteur, l'homme des bals, de la cour, le jeune Archibald doux et effronté. Et puis, qui était il vraiment, au fond? A quoi d'autre se résumait son existence, sa place dans le monde, qu'à cette vie lassive, dictée par la nuit éternelle et le bon vouloir de Farouk? Il devrait demander à Thorn. Thorn savait toujours tout. 

"Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir," minauda le bel ambassadeur. L'intéressé haussa un sourcil balafré, étirant ses cernes. On l'aurait échangé avec un des pandas des cirques interfamiliaux qu'il n'y eût eu de différence. 

"En effet. J'ai du travail." Six mots. Six foutus mots de cet homme maussade savaient faire baisser la température de vingts degrés. 

"Allons donc," obtempéra Archibald avec une moue affilgée. "Tu aimes ta paperasse plus que moi?" Peut-être que oui. Il espérait que non. 

Enfin, Thorn céda. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant, sentant contre sa joue le torse chaud du bel homme.

Archibald était beau, et ce dernier le savait bien. Il savait qu'il était irrésistible et qu'il exploitait ce fait pour soumettre bien du monde à ses envies. Courtisanes, soubrettes, Bérénilde, et même Thorn. Il savait comment agir, quels regards adresser, pour s'approprier l'amour du taciturne intendant. Il voulait que Thorn lui appartienne. Malheureusement.... non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas encore. 

Quel ennui.

C'était presque une routine maintenant. Leurs petits rendez-vous, les baisers échangés à la hâte, les mots doux, les gestes fébriles de deux jeunes inconscients.

"Tu encages toujours ton cou dans cet uniforme idiot." D'une gestuelle habituée, il défit les premiers boutons du col serré, ainsi que celui de la chemise, passant aussitôt ses lèvres sur la peau pâle mise à découvert.

"Parce que ça," marmonna Thorn en empoignant le veston miteux d'Archibald, "c'est mieux?" 

Tiens. C'était rare qu'il plaisante. 

"Dis ce que tu veux, j'ai de la classe." 

"C'est ça. Continue à rêver." 

Archibald se redressa, dévisageant Thorn d'un regard amusé. Ah ça, il aimait bien la version plaisantine de l'intendant. Et il n'était sans doute pas le seul. Non. Non. Non. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à chasser cela de son esprit? 

"Pourtant tu me trouves beau, non? Sinon pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" 

"Parce que tu as trouvé intelligent de t'inviter ici sans prévenir et que j'ai eu la gentillesse de ne pas encore te mettre dehors." 

"Ah? Tu veux me chasser à coups de balai? C'est fort impoli, tu sais." 

"Peut-être. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant..." Thorn s'agrippa au revers de la veste trouée Archibald, le tirant vers lui, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

Dans ces deux, trois fragments de temps, ils aimaient oublier leurs vies et leurs différences. Dans les petites choses - le mélange de café et de vodka, d'uniforme bien repassé et de vêtements trouées, de l'ordre et du chaos - ils trouvaient leur monde à eux. Un monde qui malheureusement n'était que leurs passions infantiles et qui prendrait bientôt fin. 

Quel ennui.

Archibald avait peur que Thorn en fasse partie un jour, de cet ennui. Que la merveille de cet instant deviendrait aussi une habitude lui répugnant. Que Thorn suive le même destin que tout autre chose dans sa vie. En fait, non. Il avait surtout peur d'être l'ennui dans la vie de Thorn. C'était un homme si incompréhensible, si silencieux - il ne savait s’il ne l'était pas déjà. Mais peu importe. Il y aurait un jour où il le serait. Et il savait bien pourquoi. 

"C'est un peu idiot de laisser ta fiancée toute seule au manoir, tu ne crois pas? Ses lectures de bibelots ne l'aideront pas beaucoup si ta peste de soeur décide de lui rendre visite." 

Thorn recula d'un seul coup, équarquillant les yeux comme si Archibald lui avait annoncé qu'il était le fils de Farouk. 

"Comment sais-tu? J'étais persuadé que Freyja tiendrait sa langue." 

"J'ai croisé la petite Animiste qui faisait une promenade dans la Citadelle."

"Elle ne m'a rien dit." 

"Evidemment. 'Euh, Thorn, j'ai fait un tour seule avec le plus grand coureur de jupons du Pôle.' Tu aurais vue dire cette petite bouille dire ça?" 

"Tu n'as pas...?" 

"Pas encore." Archibald enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure blond-argenté de Thorn, toutefois avec une nervosité qui réagissait son agacement. Pourquoi, nom de nom, avait-il mentionné cette fille? Il aurait dû se taire. Il était évident que Thorn accordait de l'importance à sa fiancée. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne lui aurait plu. 

"Bien. Et ne t'avise pas de le faire. Je me fiche de savoir avec qui tu fricotes, mais elle c'est ma fiancée." En effet. 

"Allons, Thorn." Il chuchota ses mots dans son l'oreille d'une voix suave, caressant ses épaules avec une fébrilité frôlant le désespoir. Oui, fichtre! Il ne voulait pas que Thorn appartienne à Denise ou quel que soit son nom. "Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un jeu - je me fiche bien de savoir pour qui cette gamine réserve ses sentiments." Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il voulait oublier. Il voulait aimer Thorn, il voulait que Thorn l'aime, avec passion, toute la passion que pouvait renfermer le corps de l'intendant. 

Quel ennui.

"Et moi, je suis aussi un jeu?" 

Archibald lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Thorn était redevenu froid comme de la glace, le fixant avec colère. Archibald, happé par la peur, voulût disparaître - la dernière fois que Thorn avait employé ce ton avec lui, il l'avait presque mis en pièces. Trouver une réponse. La bonne. Et vite. 

"Non. Je... non. Toi... tu es différent." 

"Pourquoi?" Thorn insista. "Parce que je suis un homme? Parce que je suis un bâtard? Parce que tu as trouvé amusant de me séduire moi, parce que je suis le petit garçon solitaire en mal d'affection?" 

La frustration gagnait Archibald, seconde après seconde. 

"A quoi bon essayer de te dire quoi que ce soit? Après tout, ta petite Animiste t'est bien plus chère que moi, n'est-ce pas?" 

"Ne noie pas le poisson. Et pour répondre à ta question - non, je n'aime pas Ophélie. Pas comme ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. De toute façon, elle n'est pas au manoir de ma tante. Toi, je t'aime. Mais si tu es seulement venu ici pour poser tes sales pattes sur moi comme sous un énième jupon, tu peux te casser."

De cette tirade, Archibald ne retint que quatre mots. Toi, je t'aime. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Le reste ne l'atteignit que plus tard, lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir la bouche. 

"Elle n'est pas au manoir?" Ça, pour une réponse idiote, c'était une réponse idiote. 

"Non."

"Où donc?" 

"A ton avis?" 

"Tout de même pas au Clairdelune?" 

"Si."

"Mais comment? Je m'en serais rendu compte de cette petite." 

"J'ai mes méthodes."

Il inspira profondément. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Thorn, je t'aime. Tu n'es pas un jeu. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un que j'utilise comme une poupée. Tu es formidable et une partie de ma vie. Tu n'es pas différent parce que tu es un homme - ou un bâtard - tu es différent parce que toi, tu es honnête. Et vachement chouette, au fond." 

L'inconvénient avec les déclarations d'amour, c'était qu'elles le faisaient pleurer. Il essuya ses larmes dans un reniflement sonore. "Je sais que nous deux, ça ne pourra pas durer à jamais. Tu vas te marier, et moi, je... je ne sais pas. Je vais rester dans cet ennui. Quoi qu'il en soit, nos vies vont dans deux directions différentes." 

La stupéfaction de Thorn lui arracha un sourire. 

"Mais jusque là... nous avons du temps. Nous n'avons pas l'éternité, mais nous avons maitenant. Je t'aime. Tu veux savoir à quel point?" 

L'intendant ne répondit pas. A la place, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Quel bonheur.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il ressortait par la salle d'attente, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres fourmillant encore des baisers de Thorn, l'ambassadeur remarqua un valet somnolant sur le divan. Le valet de Bérénilde. Un petit aux mains douces tenant un papier et aux jambes étrangement rondes pour un valet. J'ai mes méthodes. Le sourire d'Archibald s'accentua lorsqu'il lui insuffla une pensée.

Réveille-toi, Mîme. Ton fiancé t'attend. 

Quel bonheur.


End file.
